This is a prospective, randomized Gynecologic Oncology Group trial to determine response, relative toxicities & therapeutic index of Cisplatin + Taxol vs Cisplatin + Cyclosphosphamide. At treatment completion, subjects clinically free of disease on physical examination undergo reassessment laparotomy to confirm complete histologic response.